Keesha Ward (Senait Ashenafi)
| creator = Claire Labine | introducer = Wendy Riche | books = Robin's Diary | spinoffs = | image1 = File:KeeshaWard1.png | caption1 = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Ward | nickname = | alias = | ethnicity = African-American | gender = Female | born = February 17, 1975Keesha had just finished her freshman year at Temple University when she came to town in 1994 which would established her birth year at 1975 if she started college the year before at age 18. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d_0PRtJblM&index=2&list=PL7573CF5F35751ADAKeesha was about the same age as Jason and she states that Bradley died before she was born http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yYhzQ64vDEhttp://soapcentral.com/gh/recaps/1998/980216.php#tue | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | parents = David and Margaret Ward | siblings = Roy Ward Unknown brother(s) | spouse = | romances = Jason Quartermaine (lovers) A.J. Quartermaine (dated) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mary Mae and Dan Ward (paternal; deceased) | greatgrandparents = Virginia Cummins Miriam Courtnee (paternal) | aunts/uncles = Bradley Ward (deceased) Idios Ward (paternal) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward (paternal cousins) Maya Ward | relatives = Charlene (paternal second cousin) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Keesha Ward was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was played by Senait Ashenafi. History Keesha came to town with her cousin Justus Ward in 1994 after the body of Bradley Ward, Justus' deceased father, was found in Luke and Laura Spencer's backyard. Keesha moved in with her grandmother Mary Mae Ward and began dating Jason Quartermaine. Both Mary Mae and Jason's grandfather Edward Quartermaine were against the relationship, and the couple thought it was because they were different races. They later found out the true reason they were against their relationship though. It turned out that Edward was Bradley's father. Jason and Keesha decided to continue their relationship though, seeing as Jason was Justus' cousin, not hers. Jason and Keesha were happy together and it seemed that all was perfect. That was until Jason was in a car accident when his brother A.J. drove drunk and Jason was ejected and suffered a head injury and brain damage. When Jason woke up in the hospital from his coma, he didn't know who he was or who anyone else was. He was no longer the sweet, caring young man he used to be. He was now very angry and frustrated. The harder Jason's parents tried to get back their old Jason, the farther he pushed them away and Keesha. He completely separated himself from the Quartermaine family and started working for Sonny Corinthos. Keesha was crushed. Keesha later started dating Jason's brother A.J. after he cleaned up his act and became a city council member. Keesha and A.J.'s relationship eventually ended when his alcoholism drove them apart. Keesha left Port Charles in 1998 to go back to Philadelphia to take care of her ill father. Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Keesha Ward Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Ward family Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:1990s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche